


¿Hale?

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny y la pequeña evaluación de daños ocasionados a su mente, sin olvidar mencionar su vida, desde que puso pie en la isla de Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Hale?

**Author's Note:**

> *Hale, significa hogar.
> 
> Regalo escrito para heka_granger en el AI organizado por adharaphoenix.

 

El primer día que llegó estaba que no le contentaba ni tirarse sobre agua helada, porque el sol de Hawaii era muy bonito en las postales y durante una semana, tal vez. Ahora, ya saber que se iba a quedar ahí indefinidamente, le hacía extrañar mucho la ciudad, donde todo eran montones de edificaciones que te refugiaban de los rayos ultra violeta y gente con corbata. Pero amaba a su hija, muchísimo, la amaba lo suficiente para no demandar a Rachel y haber pedido su traslado a la isla lo más pronto que pudo. Y ahí estaba, en un departamento suficiente para él y los juguetes de su pequeña. Todo marchó medianamente bien durante un mes, no hubo mayores problemas ni inconvenientes en su trabajo, es decir; sí, lo seguían llamando "haole", pero ya nadie se metía con su atuendo de detective. Para él lo mismo debía usar ahí que lo que utilizaba en Nueva Jersey, punto.

Sin embargo, toda paz y tranquilidad que hubiese conseguido, se hizo literalmente mierda cuando lo conoció. Teniente comandante Steve-se-hace-lo-que-yo-digo-McGarrett. Entonces Hawaii comenzó a ser una espiral; una donde muchas cosas le eran gratificantes, como eliminar de esa isla cuanto criminal pudiera acechar el futuro de su preciosa Grace. Otras muchas le fastidiaban aún, principalmente aquellas que lo dejaban fuera de algunas negociaciones importantes para los casos. Así que a veces los niveles de frustración que le llegaban le hacían parecer un tanto histérico, pero seguía culpando a Hawaii y ése sol que freía el cerebro de cualquiera.

— Me gustas cuando te enfadas. —fue la vuelta que convirtió la espiral en tornado y arrasó con toda su cordura. ¿Por qué? Pues porque empezó a parecerle agradable la sonrisa que Steve le daba, o lo bien que se veía cuando surfeaba, como si las olas le pertenecieran o estuviesen encantadas de tenerlo sobre ellas. Él no dudaba ninguna de las dos teorías, lo que hacía su cabeza sentirse más confundida de lo que debía. Hasta que apareció lo peor. La mirada. La mirada que Steve le daba al decirle: "Fíchalo, Danno." Todo malas intenciones e invitación a surfear no precisamente sobre las olas.

Claro, todo lo atribuyó de nuevo al sol de Hawaii.

— Ahora le perteneces a Hawaii, Danno, como a mí. —dientes blanquísimos y la cerveza más fría y deliciosa que nadie pediría. — Hawaii no deja ir tan fácil, se instala en tu corazón y te vuelve su hogar.

Estúpido McGarrett y sus malditas implicaciones, gracias a su tonto comentario sentía de tal vez le hacía falta ese sentido de pertenencia, de ser única y exclusivamente de un lugar y para alguien en su vida; pero desechó la idea pronto, mientras que agregaba sus conversaciones con Steve a la lista de 'razones por las que Hawaii es peligroso'. Contestando tan pronto y brusco como le fue posible: — ¡Nevah! —más orgullo picado que determinación en su voz.

— Está bien. Tú ganas, Danny. —Steve se reservó el comentarle, para muchísimo tiempo después, que ése "nunca" lo dijo en hawaiiano.

 


End file.
